Business and Books
by 4ngelp4nd4
Summary: Rated M for sexual tension/lemon and language. He is a businessman. She is a bookstore keeper. What will his favorite book series do to their relationship? Don't ask me, I don't know... AU:KakashiXOC:Two-shot until further notice


**AN: I love several Naruto characters, so yea. Be prepared there is going to be another coming out soon enough. This is a Kakashi and my original character fic. Read and Review, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Or any other references used in this story.**

* * *

Cling a ling a ling. Cling a ling a ling. I hate that bell. It means I have to set down my phone or my book or turn away from the computer to help some asshat of a customer. Great.

But these customers come to this store. And this store is a bookstore. In a very large corporate building. I get pretty good pay compared to some of the lower workers in the upper part of the building. I'm the only worker down here. I clean, organize, stock, greet, sell, direct stragglers, and everything else a business of ten people usually do. Oh, and I do this 6 days a week for a little over 12 hours a day.

This new customer is pretty fancy with his business suit and briefcase. He's overworked considering his striking silver hair, right? He wears dark shades and a mask over his nose and mouth. Hypochondriac? What is he doing in this run down, shit-tard of a shop? Hmmm, something smells delicious. A light scent of honey and coffee. I set my elbows on the counter and balance my head on the tops of my interlocked fingers. My eyes flutter close bathing in the alluring aroma. I open my eyes again searching for him.

I can't find him. His aroma still lingers but his figure dispersed. Damnit! I slam my fist against the counter. I lean back on my chair, spinning myself.

"Excuse me, miss?" A smooth, sexy voice says, ringing the little bell I had next to the register.

"Yes, sir." I stop myself, returning to my previous position but, of course, looking much more interested in my _glamorous_ job. "How can I help you?"

He lifts the right corner of his glasses. He smiles. What an odd sight. I didn't need to see his lips to know. The eye I could see crinkles and through his mask, the outline of his lips curves up. I couldn't help but half-heartedly smile back. I sweep a clump of my hair behind my ear. I look back up into his eye.

"Where can I find the IchaIcha series?" His smile didn't fade. He didn't blush or flush or even flinch.

"Excuse me?"

"The IchaIcha series. I would like to purchase the other books and I came in with the notion that this store had them." He pulls out his own copy to emphasize his need for the others.

This man, who I thought was well mannered and established, just asked me where I kept the porn. The PORN! Jeez, who does he think he is? I don't care how attractive or how much money he may make that is rude for under any circumstance. I- I could just- just- UGH!

"Did you just slap me?" He replaces his glasses.

I blink twice at him. What? My hand is raised beyond his face and his head is turned in the same direction. What had I done? His expression, besides being hidden behind coverings, becomes stoic. How did he do that? I'm scared off my shit. This can't be happening. Holy mother of fuck. No, no, no, no.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I shake my head no, not meeting his replaced sunglasses. "No matter. How do you plan to make up for this, ma'am?"

"I- uh- uhm- I'll uh- How may I r-repay my m-misbehavior?" I stutter out, bowing to him as best I can with the counter in my way. Gosh, I'm such a dumbass. I don't even know where this guy lands on the heirarchy of this business.

"That's better." He brings his hand to his chin and taps his index finger against his cheek to contemplate my punishment. "I have meeting upstairs now. After work today, I will return and we will discuss your payment then."

"What about my schedule?" I bend over the counter trying to stop him before he leaves, reaching for his bicep.

"Don't worry about that. Just wait for me," He said while lifting his sunglasses again and winking.

He doesn't say anything after that. He just walks out and into the elevator. I stay bent over the counter for a good four minutes before I realize he had left me hanging. What did I get myself into? Why did I do that? Boy, do I need to watch my trap around here. I physically slap my palm against my face while thinking, "stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Throughout the day, I continue to bid my time and wait. Every time a customer walks in, something in me wells up and flattens out when its just another intern or worker. I keep my eye out for those shades or that chrome hair. I shake my head to bring myself back to reality and pull my violet hair into a beehive bun with some wads sticking out.

Knock, knock, knock. "Miss."

Knock, knock, knock. "Miss."

Knock, knock, knock. "Miss."

I turn to the transparent door in utter disbelief. He is back. Mask still in place, hair still strikingly silver, no shades but an eye patch over his left eye, and his clothes look disheveled. I walk up to the glass door and unlock it for him.

"Who do you think you are? Sheldon?"

"No, but I'm glad you get the reference. It's time to go. Do you have any pets?" I look up for a moment and shake my head no. "Good. Get your stuff, lock up and wait for me in the employee parking lot, level 2." I count my fingers trying to absorb all the information in which I find no real use in at the moment. Once everything makes sense, I nod.

As he walks out, I call to him. "Sir! You know I have a name? It's been on my name tag the whole time."

"I know your name, Miki, but that's not where my focus was at." I blush profusely at his openly perverted comment.

I follow his orders to the letter. I didn't go into the lot but just wait at the entrance when a deep sapphire porsche pulls up. I whistle a cat-call. I could never get something this nice even in my dreams. He stops the car but keeps it running, gets out, leads me to the other side, and opens the door for me to get in.

* * *

**A/N: If you see a typo or something that doesn't make sense, tell me and I will either fix it or explain it, if it was on purpose. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
